100 Fire Emblem Awakening Songfics
by KireiYume
Summary: A series of songfics written for Fire Emblem: Awakening! Pretty much any available pairing is up for grabs as far as I'm concerned so no characters are listed. Literally all will be used at some point. Also why no genres are specified. Rated T to be safe, but I'll never write anything above T.
1. Feel Again (OneRepublic)

**AN: This will be a short thread of things that will probably end up being too long to be drabbles and too short to be full fics. I guess they're ficlets? I don't know. What this is is a series of songfics written with the help of Pandora. I put my Pandora on shuffle, write down the first song, and every day (hopefully) will write a new ficlet. Some will be based on the title of the song only and others on the meaning of the lyrics (if they don't relate). I can't promise regular updates, because ha, life. Anyway, I will be writing tons of pairings and will also be accepting requests for what people I write with! So feel free to rate and request and I will get to pretty much any pairing (friend or romantic) from Awakening that is requested (because honestly, I love all of them). The only things I will not write are anything above T rating. Anything else is fair game. Anyway, on with the first ficlet!**

_1)Feel Again by One Republic_

_Pairing: Brady/Lucina_

Lucina stared up at the stars, leaning contentedly against Brady's shoulder, the fingers of her left hand intertwined with the fingers of his right. She smiled, thinking of how amazingly different her life was now that they had saved the future. Before, she couldn't get close to anyone. It always just…hurt when she did. She closed herself off…and she had to wonder if she was the only one.

"Brady?" Lucina said, barely adding a questioning inflection to her voice.

"Yeah?" Brady asked, looking over at Lucina worriedly.

"I...was just thinking. Did you…shut yourself off?"

"Huh?"

"I…never got close to anyone before. I was too scared. I wouldn't let anyone in."

"I don't quite know. I mean, ya definitely had it worse than me. You had to save Ylisse."

"But…did you ever want to?" Brady sighed.

"I mean, yeah. It sure hurt when Ma and Pa both weren't around…but there wasn't much of anyone to get close to for me, ya know? Most everyone was scared of my ugly mug. Never really got to know me." Lucina kissed Brady's cheek, right on the scar there, prompting a blush.

"You aren't ugly," she interjected. "But…am I heartless for that? I mean, Father was gone, and Mother was as well…but others were fine." Brady shook his head.

"Not one person was 'fine'. Even your brother only chased after girls so he didn't hafta feel so lonely."

"But…"

"No buts. Honestly, I'm the biggest crybaby there is. You're just strong and I bet ya just wanted to stay that way. You care too much 'bout the rest of us to let yourself do a little cryin'." Lucina sighed. "Don't ya go feeling mopey. Then I'm gonna start." Lucina laughed and squeezed Brady's hand. Brady leaned down to kiss her on the lips, and Lucina gratefully met him halfway. "Ya just did what ya needed to. And ya definitely are different now. In the best way."

"Thank you, Brady. Can I tell you something?" Lucina asked.

"'Course."

"You're why I let myself feel again." Brady grinned, tearing up a little, and he let Lucina cuddle closer to him as they both relaxed, enjoying the amazing and newfound feeling of love.


	2. Numb (Linkin Park)

**AN: Yay! Longer story! I'm trying to alternate between 1****st**** gen and 2****nd**** gen pairings, so next story will be future kids. I took this next one quite literally because I figured it would be too similar to the previous one if I ended up using the meaning of the song. Anyway, this is the first time I've really attempted this pairing, so let me know if people are OOC and I'll try to fix it up some. :) (Also, this takes place after the regular events of the storyline and Frederick and Lissa's relationship is developing, ie they aren't engaged yet or even steadily dating.)**

**Edit: Sorry if any of you accessed while it was still in HTML! It's all fixed now, hopefully!**

**Edit's Edit: Double sorry for those of you who accessed it without that line being there-when it copy/pasted from my word processor the line didn't come over. Hopefully this time it's REALLY all fixed. :P**

2) Numb by Linkin Park

Pairing: (Lissa/Frederick)

"Remind me again why we _all _have to head to Regna Ferox for _your _diplomacy mission?" Lissa pouted as she slung her traveling things over her shoulder.

"Because," Chrom explained for what felt like the millionth time, "there have been reports of brigands on the road and I want a sizable amount of Shepherds with me in case of the worst."

"But why do-"

"Because we need a healer and Brady and Maribelle are unavailable. You're the most experienced one here."

"But it's so cold there!"

"It builds character, milady," Frederick replied with a smile. Usually that phrase was accompanied by an obstinate, stony expression, the one that meant "It's for the good of Ylisse, so do it anyway because I am not giving you a choice." However, this was warmer. More...caring, even. Lissa sighed. The only pro of this trip would be some time with Frederick, hopefully when he wasn't 100% devoted to Chrom. As uptight and wary as he could be, Lissa couldn't deny that Frederick had his charms. But Lissa knew that he wouldn't do anything about his feelings, if he had them. No, he was far too noble for that. Too focused on his duty to bother with such a trivial thing as love. But it didn't keep Lissa from dreaming.

"Okay, so we're doing to march through the woods, on a less-traveled path to avoid any highwaymen…" Robin began, pointing out their route on a map.

"No need! The Vaike can take out some thief dude!" Vaike interrupted, flexing his muscles.

"Yes, as long as he manages to marshal his limited powers of concentration enough to remember his axe," Miriel muttered from the corner of the room.

"Hey! No fair! The Vaike never forgets! He just…might not always remember, that's all…"

"Everyone! Pay attention. It's time to start the march," Chrom commanded. The party of Shepherds began to move out, and Lissa looked up to the sun, trying to soak in as much of Ylisse's warmth as she could before the snow of Regna Ferox.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I can't even feel my fingers!" Lissa moaned as she blew on her hands. Robin gave her a sympathetic grimace as she rubbed her own hands together. Both of their fingertips were nearly white, and judging by the rest of the group's convulsive shivering, they weren't alone. The snow was much worse than anticipated, blanketing them in chill before anyone could prepare. They were supposed to be in Regna Ferox hours ago, but progress was slow and it was nearly too dark to see.<p>

"Looks like we're going to have to make camp!" Chrom yelled over the howling wind. "See if those with covered hands can dig into the snowdrifts on the side of the path! If we can partway bury the tents, it'll help conserve warmth."

"Milord, I believe we neglected to bring tents," Frederick shouted. "This was supposed to be a short march."

"Damn," Chrom began. "Maybe we could…"

"I brought one, just in case!" Robin volunteered. "It might fit all of us if we're careful about how much space we use!"

"Let's pitch it," Chrom ordered. "I can't see my hand in front of my face—there's no way we're making safe progress tonight." With that, numb hands worked together to pitch a clumsy semblance of a tent, which everyone dove into the minute it was erected. Even just being out of the harsh wind did wonders for warmth, and after Frederick distributed the few blankets they had, the Shepherds took off plate armor, curled up tightly and tried to forget about the cold and lack of space. But Lissa was frozen still; her numb fingers could barely wrap a blanket around her. She tried to keep the noise of her chattering teeth to a minimum, but that was all that could be done.

"Milady?" Frederick whispered. Lissa rarely saw him without his massive armor; she'd almost forgotten how he looked beneath it. He still was large and muscled, but he seemed more…vulnerable. More human. Just the sight of him made Lissa's heart flutter. "Are you…alright?" he continued awkwardly. Lissa nodded shakily, attempting to wrap her blanket around her more tightly. She couldn't speak for shivering. Just then, Frederick caught sight of Lissa's hands. "Milady!" he gasped, touching them tentatively. "Your hands are like ice!" On what was seemingly a protective impulse, he grabbed her hands fully, enveloping them in his warm ones. Lissa felt the roughness of Frederick's hands on her soft skin, and realized that this had to be something more than a guardian would do. Even with Chrom, Frederick would briskly rub a cold hand and then let it be. But here they were, still next to each other, and Frederick barely seemed to notice. The realization began to warm her from the inside out, and they sat there in silence for some time.

"Frederick…?" Lissa finally breathed, afraid that if she questioned anything, the moment would be over. Frederick turned tomato red as he followed Lissa's gaze to their intertwined hands.

"Oh, Milady!" Frederick jerked his hands abruptly away. "I didn't…I apologize…that was quite untoward…I…" Lissa put a finger over his lips.

"You know I like you too, right?" she asked quietly. If Frederick could have turned any redder, he would have. Lissa rolled her eyes. "Come on, Frederick! I wasn't gonna just let you sit there like that if I didn't like you too!"

"Milady…"

"L…Lissa," Lissa corrected as she shivered.

"Lissa. Would it help if…that is to say, perhaps would you…" Frederick awkwardly stumbled over his words, and Lissa had to find it adorable. "Would you perhaps be more comfortable if I…" Her guardian fell silent and slowly, cautiously wrapped his arms around Lissa, pulling her close against his chest. His embrace was even more perfect than she could have ever imagined.

"Yes, Frederick," Lissa breathed contentedly, closing her eyes as she relaxed into Frederick, wrapping her arms around his back. "I couldn't want anything else." The cold and numb was gone. Frederick smiled, still holding Lissa close, as they both drifted off, content and in love.


	3. Comatose (Skillet)

**AN: Thanks for all the views and support, everyone! I'm gonna return to the Void (AKA the land of no Internet) tomorrow so updates probably won't happen till maybe Wednesday. Now, this story is a little different—I tried to incorporate both the literal and figurative meaning of this next song into the fic. And I'm changing PoV to two different 3****rd**** person limited perspectives. Let me know if it's confusing. Gerome is supposed to be in some sort of half-coma and I'm going off the studies that say people in a coma are often aware of what is going on around them in some capacity. He probably seems OOC because he's only slightly lucid for like the majority of this fic. This is my first time really writing Severa, so let me know if she's too tsundere or OOC in another way.**

**Edit: I've changed this to make Gerome a bit more IC, as after reading this it seems like he's more OOC than I intended.**

Comatose by Skillet

(Gerome/Severa)

* * *

><p><em>Gerome<em>

"Dammit! It's not gonna work! He's bleedin' too bad!"

"What ruffian would dare to do this? Ugh, the troglodytes!"

"Ooh! I got a wound to heal!"

"He's still passing out, Lissa!"

"Gerome!…eyes…camp…soon…" The last thing Gerome heard was Minerva's second cry, then everything faded away.

* * *

><p><em>Severa<em>

Severa set her sword on the weapons rack, wiping sweat off her brow after a long day of training. Kjelle was a more than worthy sparring partner for her, and more often than not, Severa ended the day with bruises. However, it gained her muscles and skill so she could go toe to toe with those like her father, Gregor, in battle.

"Good job today," Kjelle told Severa.

"S…same to you," Severa muttered grudgingly. "But I would've won if…"

"MOVE! Gangway, people! Make like a rug and beat it!" Brady yelled. He, Chrom, Maribelle and Lissa were running through the camp, Chrom and Brady holding a limp figure between them. Severa craned her head, trying to see who it was…but the massive wyvern following sadly behind them was clue enough.

"Gerome!" Severa gasped to herself. Her stomach felt like a rock.

"Oh, gods, it looks like he's…dead…" Kjelle breathed. The quartet managed to get to the infirmary tent fairly quickly, and Chrom spoke up.

"Maribelle, please take over for me and get Lissa to help you. I have to let Cherche and Gaius know. They'll want to see him." Maribelle nodded, and put her arms under Gerome's. Chrom let go, and Maribelle and Brady made their way completely into the tent, followed by Lissa, who was holding her staff like a security blanket. Chrom quickly departed to Cherche's tent, his face clouded with worry.

"Gods…I hope he's okay…" Severa sighed, her heart beating faster than she thought it ever could.

"I've never seen you so concerned for someone," Kjelle observed, staring at Severa with a raised eyebrow.

"It's…nothing special!" Severa spluttered. "I just…haven't gotten to fully tell him off for being so dark and mysterious! It'd be a pity if he was too injured to berate!" Kjelle rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you lamenting that." She marched off, her hair a mess and her shirt loosely hanging from her body like usual. Severa, however, was too agitated to notice. She saw Gaius and Cherche running into the medical tent, and wished she could be in there, ensuring that Gerome was okay as well. But that would be far too obvious. She'd have to wait…

* * *

><p><em>Gerome<em>

Disconnected images floated through Gerome's head. First, Minerva, then his mother. His father hazily drifted through as well. Red dots danced around in the background of everything. Amidst the blackness, flashbacks of what had happened would often meander through. Seeing the Risen, jumping in front of Minerva so she wouldn't be hit, taking that arrow to the stomach…vaguely feeling a few more pierce him…Minerva screaming as it all went black. Occasionally, the blackness would drift away enough for Gerome to hear a few snippets of conversation:

"Gods!...will…okay?"

"Can't…up…fever…"

"Gerome…"

Some phrases were his father, others his mothers, and there were always snippets from healers, usually Maribelle and Brady. Only one coherent thought was in Gerome's mind.

Severa.

* * *

><p><em>Severa<em>

"Well, Brady, how is he?" Severa demanded. Finally, after a full _day _of waiting, Severa had gotten to come in and talk to the healers privately. She needed to be sure Gerome would be okay.

Brady glared at her a second before responding. "He's been asleep for a pretty long time. Bet he's fightin' an infection. Some sorta arrow pierced him when he was lookin' for Risen. He was on patrol, but Lord Chrom was sure that it was safe. Robin too. They appeared outta nowhere. If that wyvern of his hadn't screamed…we don't know what'd happen."

"Will he recover?" Severa asked quietly. Lissa popped in from the other side of the tent.

"Umm…we really don't know. I mean, we used staffs and everything, but he's not waking up!"

"Gods, isn't that your JOB to know?!" Severa snapped.

"We don't know what we don't know!" Lissa snapped back.

"Brady! Lissa!" Chrom called. "If you aren't needed in the tent, I need to discuss something with you quickly!" Brady and Lissa quickly left the tent, Lissa throwing a quick glare back at Severa.

Severa quickly looked around. No one was near enough to hear her. "Gerome…" she whispered. "I need you to wake up! Please, Gerome! I mean…you can't leave me! There are so many things I've got to tell you, like, right now! Like…I never got to tell you that I…I…I think your mask looks stupid!" Severa winced internally. Why could she not get two simple words out? "I mean, you can't…die, right? At least, not before I tell you the stuff I need to tell you! Gerome…"

* * *

><p><em>Gerome <em>

"How is he?" Gerome heard. _Severa. _Gods, he needed to hear that voice. Gerome tried as hard as he could to concentrate, pull himself together enough to at least hear. He was better than yesterday; he could think coherently some of the time. But everything felt like a hazy dream and Gerome wasn't quite sure how to pull himself into reality.

"…don't know…not waking up…"

Dammit, that was the wrong voice. Did Severa leave?

"…your JOB to know?!" Well, that was definitely Severa. She did not leave. Gods, the healers must be there. But he needed to tell Severa something! Gerome couldn't tell her with the healers there…he needed to be conscious. Needed to be. But everything was just so hazy…he could barely hear anything and he couldn't feel his muscles at all.

"Gerome…" Severa whispered. Gerome tried as hard as he could to fight through the haziness of his condition. "…wake up! Please…you can't leave me!" Things were fading out, but Gerome almost had it! Oh, gods, Severa's voice just made coherent thought even harder. All he wished to do was listen to the voice and not the words. But the words were important! "so many things…" he heard. "I never got to tell you that I…" Severa seemed to choke on her words. Gerome concentrated. He had to hear this! Was it…would it be… "I think your mask…stupid!" Ugh. Wrong phrase. But…Severa still had to know. Gerome couldn't wake up and tell her. Would he ever wake up? He didn't know. But if he was going to die, Severa must know how he adored her. Until now, he'd been able to hide everything behind the mask…but now he might die, and Severa had to know how he felt.

How hard would it be to move his lips? Gerome tried as hard as he could. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

"….you." Gerome winced internally. How hard was it to get two simple words out? With that, he felt his consciousness fading again, and as hard as he tried he couldn't swim up from the black.

* * *

><p><em>Severa<em>

"…..you." Severa gasped. Gerome's word had been croaky and barely noticeable, but it was something!

"Brady! Lissa! Maribelle!" Severa shouted across camp. Maribelle rushed in.

"What is it?"

"He…spoke!" Maribelle quickly put a gloved finger to Gerome's neck.

"His pulse seems to be stabilizing…he might wake up soon. I must stay here. You can stay if you wish, but I'd suggest leaving. This could take quite some time." But there really wasn't a choice for Severa. She sat right there, not even caring if someone thought it odd anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Five Days Later<em>

_Gerome_

After having been awake for a couple of days, Gerome knew it was time. Time to see if Severa knew what he meant. As luck would have it, she was training a few yards away from his tent. Taking a very deep breath, Gerome walked over to her, feeling safe behind his mask as Severa whipped her head around to see who was approaching.

"Gerome! My god, you are an idiot!" Severa yelled the moment she recognized him. Ouch. So much for safe. Gerome had forgotten just how much Severa's words stung. His feelings made anything she said the ultimate truth. "Why the heck would you just go out alone like that?! Did you have any idea for how worrying would affect me?! I mean, look at my hair! I've sprouted grey hairs worrying about you!"

"What do you mean by worrying?" Gerome asked gruffly, trying to force all emotion out of his voice.

"I mean…only for my own good! I mean, I still had to tell you this stuff! How can I yell at a dead guy?"

"..." Gerome didn't know what to say.

"Gods, you're always so expressionless! Did you just come over to stand and stare?! Even a headless chicken might run around a little bit! A statue would show more emotion!"

With that, Gerome knew his secret was staying inside. He couldn't risk the feeling not being mutual. Gerome turned away, leaving without a word. He'd keep silent for now, but sometime he would have to tell. And the sooner the better. Because Severa could easily fade away. And if he let that happen…he'd lose her. Forever.


	4. Moon Trance (Lindsey Stirling)

**AN: Here's a (very late, completely unedited and written on like five hours of sleep) fic for all of you! Thanks for all the views and support! Sorry this isn't quite 1****st**** gen pairing, it only has a hint of pairing and that's at the end. I figured I'd shake it up and try my hand at more of a family fic—let me know if you enjoy/want to see more of these!**

Song: _Moon Trance (Lindsey Stirling) _**This is inspired some by the title, some by the fact that this song would be awesome to dance to, and some by the slightly haunting air it has in places.**

_Characters: Olivia/Chrom, Inigo (i.e. royal family fluff!) _**In this, Olivia is reclassed as a Myrmidon so she actually has some fighting skill in addition to her dancing skill.**

"Great! You're really improving!" Olivia told Inigo as he struck his final pose. The duo were practicing Olivia's favorite dance a safe distance away from camp. It was after midnight, and on a normal evening it would be far too dark to practice. However, tonight the full moon shone brightly, illuminating their practicing clearing enough for Olivia to clearly see the proud grin on her son's face as he relaxed his posture.

"Is there anywhere I could improve?" Inigo asked, catching his breath slightly.

"Here, in the second segment. You could work on the extension of your leg—point all the way through to your toes. Stretch back your shoulders—that makes you look much more open. Here, I can mirror it and try it with you."

"Starting at the beginning of that second half?" Olivia nodded, settling into the beginning pose.

"Alright…let's begin." Olivia and Inigo spun and turned in time with each other, perfectly mirroring the other's moves. "Good…now commit to the leap! Lovely!" Olivia coached, not even breathing harder as she danced. A few minutes later, they both struck the ending pose, smiles on their faces.

"Mother, I'm so glad you've been able to teach me the second half of your dance."

"You know, I can always teach you more," Olivia replied with a blush. "It's not as if I'm all that great…but I do know things from the time I spent in Regna Ferox."

"Please, not great? I'm 'not great'. You're amazing, Mother!" Inigo gushed, prompting a slight shade of pink to color Olivia's cheeks.

"Ha, not quite…" Olivia began sheepishly.

"You're both breathtaking," a voice said from the edge of the clearing. Both Olivia and Inigo started as Chrom stepped out from the shadow of a large tree.

"Father!" Inigo gasped.

"Chrom!" Olivia squeaked.

"How long were you…?"

"Oh, I'm mortified!"

"Gods, this is so embarrassing!" they said in perfect synchronization, blushing identical shades of red. Chrom laughed heartily.

"I've been watching for some time. That dance is beautiful—no reason to be embarrassed."

"I thought I'd chosen a spot far enough out that no one would see…" Olivia mused sheepishly. Chrom raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Love, you are my wife. Give me some credit for being able to find you." Olivia smiled at her husband shyly, still blushing. "I was a touch worried though—you're this far out? With all these Risen about?"

"No need to worry, Father, we both are armed." Inigo gestured to the swords propped up on a nearby tree. Chrom nodded approvingly.

"I have to say, I'm glad I finally caught you both during one of your practice sessions," Chrom grinned. "I feel like I'm last in the camp!" Olivia and Inigo both groaned.

"Honestly! How does everyone…what was that noise?" Inigo stopped mid-sentence and whirled around, quickly grabbing both his sword and Olivia's. His mother quickly grabbed hers and turned toward where a guttural moaning was coming from.

"Damn! Risen!" Chrom muttered, drawing Falchion and standing at the ready as Risen began to swarm the clearing. However, they nearly burst into the clearing, much more vicious but far less coordinated. "What's this? It's…as if they're in some sort of trance!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever it is…I won't let them near you!" Inigo vowed, preparing to attack.

"We can do this together," Olivia declared, with more confidence than normal. The trio leapt forward to attack.

* * *

><p>"I think that's the last of them," Chrom said, sheathing Falchion. "Are you both alright?" He received two affirmative nods.<p>

"I'll have to patch up a few cuts, but nothing serious," Inigo assured. Chrom clapped his son on the back, grinning.

"I'm proud of you. You're amazing with your sword." Inigo grinned, tearing up a little, and enveloped Chrom in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Father," he whispered, breaking off the hug.

"You deserve the praise, son. Now…do either of you have any idea what made those Risen that way? They seemed far more active…" Olivia stared up at the sky.

"Have we ever fought Risen at night before?" Chrom shook his head, looking puzzled. "I think…it could be the full moon. There have been legends saying that demons become more active then." Inigo's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Risen were always more active at odd times in the future…" he murmured.

"We'll report it when we get back," Chrom decided. "For now, it's late. We should all be getting back to camp. All of us need rest." Olivia nodded and Inigo stifled a yawn. "Let's go." Inigo started forward, going the way they came, and before following Chrom gently held Olivia, catching her lips in a chaste kiss. They lingered there a moment, bathed in moonlight, before Chrom took Olivia's hand. "Let's go. We'd better not worry Inigo."

"Of course," Olivia replied with a smile, and the two set off.


End file.
